


Master of my mind, Captain of my soul

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stoic mafia boss Akaashi became leader at a very young age. He took the challenge like everything else. Graceful and without complain. When a new challenge in form of the energetic pizza delivery guy Bokuto stumbles into his office he is not sure how to react. To make it worse his best friends try to play match maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of my mind, Captain of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new so please tell me how you like it !!  
> Also not beta read so please accept all my mistakes

Bokuto was looking at the huge building when the door opened. “Ah good evening, we've been waiting for you. Can you please bring it to the last room of this corridor?” the man who opened the door said. His hair looked rather unusual, but not terrible.

Bokuto nodded and grinned at him, “Sure.” Clutching the pizza box tighter he entered the building. It looked cleaner and even larger than he thought it would. The ceiling was high and had an old but still elegant design. While following the corridor he glanced at the white walls. A long line of pictures of different men and women marked his path to the door. “Must be a family business running for many generations. It's quite impressive,” he thought.

When he reached the door he took one hand off the pizza box, and knocked softly. “Come in,” a voice from the other side ordered. Bokuto opened the door and started to talk, “Hey, hey-” he cut himself off. He had entered a huge office. High ceiling, three sand colored walls and one stone wall. A huge desk made out of African Blackwood and an exquisite looking black leather sofa greeted him. It all looked expensive and Bokuto felt like he didn’t belong. However this was not the reason why he stopped. Not the reason why he was unable to end his sentence right now. No. The reason for this was staring at him with deep grey-green eyes. Trapping him with his look. It was a man wearing a black waistcoat combined with a grey tie and white dress shirt sitting right in front of him. He was stunning. Gorgeous even, and he didn’t know what to do.

Compared to Bokutos minor freakout the man seemed calm. He eyed him with a tranquil air around him and Bokuto was ready to die.

Angelic laughter pulled him out of his trance and for the first time Bokuto noticed another man in the room. The man tried to hide his amusement behind his hand but it did not do anything to make him feel better about the situation. When Bokuto tried to move forward with slow steps he still tripped. At least the pizza was surprisingly unharmed. The other man laughed again and Bokuto tried to apologize, “Oh god I'm so sorry for just walking in on you, you must be extremely busy. I mean you told me to come in but still-” This time he had another reason to interrupt himself. The man who was just laughing at him suddenly appeared next to him and slung an arm around him.”Don't worry, don't worry! Thanks for bringing the pizza into the office for us.” The man pulled him towards the desk, and the beautiful man sat behind it. The man smirked and let go, Bokuto received control over his body again. He smiled and locked eyes with the black haired man again as Bokuto hands him the box. So far the man has not blinked even once. It was a bit unnerving.

The eye contact was broken when the man opened a drawer to get his purse and hand Bokuto the money. “Thank you. Please keep the change for your trouble.”

Their hands touched and the world stopped. Bokuto could feel the spot his soft hands were touching. Cold hands slowly stealing his warmth till the moment passed. When he looked back into this calm eyes he saw a twinkle. The memory of a smile lingering right there.

This was not so bad. Bokuto grinned. First shyly and then he outright beamed at the man. “Thank you! Have a great day!”

As soon as the delivery guy left and closed the door, Kuroo entered the office. “Oh my what an innocent boy.” Suga said holding his cheek in one hand while looking at the door.

Kuroo turned to his friend and coworker in confusion. “You sound like a mother, Suga. He's around our age you know.”

At this Suga turned to the man at the desk. “Then he's probably older than you, Akaashi,” he giggled.

“But he's still such a baby,” Kuroo laughed.

Suga hit Kuroo in the shoulder. “Now don't be mean he looked like a real sweetheart!”

Rubbing his sore spot he turned to the man in the middle and said, “Akaashi you haven't said anything yet.”

Said man shifted his gaze away from the door and towards the two man in his office. It takes a while till he responded. “He sure seemed interesting...” Silence filled the office.

Suga chuckled, “Oh dear.”

“We just wanted to scare the delivery guy a bit and give you something to do but I guess we unleashed something incredible,” Kuroo laughed while planning his next pizza order.

* * *

 

“Yeah thank you. I'll see you in a bit.” When he hung up and turned around he was greeted with a smiling Suga. “Dude stop appearing out of nothing you’ll give someone a heart attack. How does Daichi even handle this?”

Suga grinned and it felt as if the sun was rising in front of Kuroo. “He loves it,” he laughed and looked a bit prettier than usually. “Oh did you order something for me too?”

“Of course.”

He grinned again, hit Kuroo's shoulder and went into his own office.

“Daichi has a weird taste,” Kuroo said while walking along the corridor to enter Akaashi's office. He stopped right in front of the door to look at the last picture on the wall. After a while he shook his head and went in without knocking. “I ordered food. Thanks for paying in advance.”

His boss just sighed and shook his head. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” he sang while taking a seat on his desk and then taking a paper from the desk. “You know,” he started, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the trash, “A branch group from us as been acting strange. Should I pay them a visit or just send Yaku and Lev to beat them into shape?”

Another sigh. “Yaku and Lev will be enough, but tell Lev to hold back this time. He has way too much energy.”

“He's just a puppy, Akaashi. I'll tell Yaku to tire him out before they go.”

His boss read through a paper and signed it absently. “Do that. Hey can you get Suga please?” he asked looking more tired than usual.

He got up and said “Sure thing boss.” After he took a few steps towards the wall he knocked two times and just a moment later the door was opened.

“What's left for today, Suga?”

“Actually, except signing paper, nothing. But you should take a break now, we ordered food it should be here any second.”

“I asked for the cutest delivery guy,” Kuroo added with a cocky grin.

For the third time Akaashi sighed and slowly got up from his chair. “Alright let’s eat and then finish for the day as soon as possible. Mother will call tomorrow and none of us can look anything but perfect then,” he announced pulling off his jacket and then rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. A knock on the door interrupted his motion. Straightening his back he ordered, “Come in.”

In walked the attractive delivery guy from last time holding three boxes this time. “Oh it's you again. Good evening.”

He still looked a bit unsure of himself but definitely less terrified. When he smiled at him Akaashi could feel sunbeams touch his face and it made him feel unsure of himself. Far more than he had in a while. More than he ever planned to feel.

It was nice. It was terrible. All he could do was stare.

Whiteout stumbling this time he made his way toward them and greeted them. “Nice too see you again,” he beamed and place the boxes on Akaashi's table.

While Akaashi was pulling out his purse Suga looked at him and then at the delivery guy. He grinned mischievously and then asked, “Hey what's your name? I'm Sugawara.” Smiling he looked to his right. “I'm Kuroo and the guy in the middle is the boss.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He said glaring at Kuroo and then shifting his gaze back to the man. When he handed him a few bills their hands did not touch this time, which made them seem colder than usual.

“Thank you, sir. I'm Bokuto Koutarou!”

Akaashi was too busy bathing in the warmth of that smile to tell him to drop the 'sir'. “Thank you for your trouble.”

He beamed again, “Oh it's nothing!” and Akaashi did not know what to do. He didn’t know how to handle this situation. Someone unusual has stumbled into his office and apparently his life. Akaashi was unsure what to do. Maybe he should ask his mother. Probably not.  
Perhaps after all the dark and bad things he saw. After all the blood he spilled or had to spill. All the lives he had to protect or take. Maybe just maybe an angel was sent to free him. Or finally lock him up. Who knows?


End file.
